


Love Hate Relationship

by AkiRah



Series: Beyond Destiny [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Marlitharn (OC), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scourge Bottoms, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiRah/pseuds/AkiRah
Summary: Marli explores her complicated feelings after tying Scourge to the headboard.





	Love Hate Relationship

She likes the way the black ropes stand out against his blood red skin. The way his muscles tense like he almost wants to break free. But if he wanted to be free he could pull. She likes the way he craves her when she’s in control. The way he convinces himself that she’s giving in to a thirst for power. 

She hates the way that he’s right about that. 

She likes the way he looks on his back, stretched out with his wrists bound to the modest headboard. The way his pupils dilate with remembered want, the way he looks at her as though daring her to try and keep her distance. To not succumb to the temptation he presents. 

She hates the way she always does. 

She likes the way he tenses when she straddles him, the press of his hard cock against her ass as she sits on his hips. The coil of his powerful muscles beneath her. The way the anticipation makes him breathe more quickly. She likes leaning down to kiss his throat and feeling his pulse under her teeth. 

She hates that he brings this out in her. 

She likes the way his cock stretches her, consuming and filling as he tenses against the ropes and thrusts her almost defiantly into the air until she curls a hand around his throat to remind him that she’s in charge. She likes the smug smile on his mouth, the way he relents and the way he feels inside of her as she rides him slowly. 

She hates the sounds he pulls out of her mouth. 

She likes feeling him pulling on their force bond. She likes knowing that he can feed off her emotions, the tell tale signs in the way his breath quickens as her passions mount. The small, needy growls that break through his teeth. Bits of swears in a language she doesn’t speak. She likes the way his arms tense and his broad hands curl around the ropes because he needs to grab _something_ and she won’t let him grab _her_. 

She hates how fleeting the moment always is.

She likes cumming on him, the way he’ll keep moving and she’ll cum four or five times. She likes the way he praises her after each shuddering orgasm. She likes stretching out over him while he fucks her and kissing his mouth and his neck and the way it feels to let go for a little while. She threads her fingers with his around the rope and squeezes his hands. 

She hates the way she means it when she whispers “I love you.” 

She likes the way he rotates his wrists when she undoes the knots. The way he curls his arms around her and pulls her to her side on the mattress. She likes the way the bed is too small for both of them and she has to be half on top of him for them to fit. She likes his mouth against her ear, the touch of teeth to the shell that tells her she took care of them both. 

She hates the feeling that she belongs in this moment. 

She loves him, achingly, desperately. 

She hates him. 


End file.
